


I wanna get freaky on camera

by chronice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronice/pseuds/chronice
Summary: “Are you ready, El?” Byleth called, waiting for her lover’s consent to pounce.“I’m ready,” Edelgard affirmed. “Hit record.”Edelgard and Byleth film their escapades.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	I wanna get freaky on camera

Edelgard looked beautiful, laying bare on the queen-sized bed, absentmindedly twirling strands of luxurious hair between soft, delicate fingers.

It was a shame that Byleth wanted to mess her all up.

“Are you ready, El?” Byleth called, waiting for her lover’s consent to pounce.

“I’m ready,” Edelgard affirmed. “Hit record.”

She does as her half commands, hitting record before hurriedly climbing onto the bed. She kisses Edelgard, desperately, and the younger woman does not resist, nor give qualms as she eagerly returns it. Byleth feels her yield under her touch, timid hands traveling to tangle themselves in coarse teal hair, and a quiet sound of appreciation is made from the woman beneath her when she bites her lower lip.

“Byleth…” Edelgard moans against her lips, and it only made Byleth want to ravage her more, teeth scraping down the expanse of the exposed girl’s neck.

“I’m so glad you agreed to this, El,” Byleth said, tongue lovingly caressing a spot Edelgard claimed to be vulnerable. “I’ll take good care of you.” She harshly bites down, drawing blood to the surface of her skin, painting her a carnal red.

“A-Ah!” She hears Edelgard cry, nails digging into her scalp. “Yes… _please_ …”

Edelgard’s wandering hands trail down, and Byleth is ever more aware of the toy that hung between her legs. She feels Edelgard grasp it firmly, stroking it up and down as to pull it closer. Byleth’s mind finally registers her needs, drawing away.

“You want to suck my cock?” Byleth asks, and Edelgard nods enthusiastically, sitting on her knees. She tugs on silver hair, bringing her closer to the head of her length, watching as a string drool begins to form at the corner of her pink lips. Edelgard looks up at her with doe eyes, and Byleth has to hold back from thrusting her hips. “Go on then.” She sweetly pats her head. “Suck.”

Trembling, Edelgard licks on one side from the base of her cock, slowly making her way up. She does it again on the other side, even more leisurely, painfully even, and Byleth jerks her head back, a trail of saliva evident from Edelgard’s mouth to her shaft.

“I said _suck_ , not lick. Open your mouth.” Byleth orders, grip strengthening when Edelgard immediately does so, lips wrapping around her tip, merely taking her bulging head within her mouth. 

“That’s it. Just like that,” she encourages her, breath hitching as Edelgard sucks lightly. “You think you could take a couple of inches more? You’d be such a good girl if you did,” she asks tenderly, watching in fascination as Edelgard attempts to do as she asked.

Edelgard’s so cute like this—barely able to fit her girth between her lips, barely making it past a quarter of her length before retreating and bobbing her head slightly. Byleth hums her appraisals, and it only seems to motivate Edelgard more, the heat of her mouth enveloping at least a third of her cock before withdrawing.

Byleth lazily puts Edelgard’s hair into a ponytail, stroking the curve of her cheek with her thumb. “You’re doing so well, El. You’re going to be rewarded greatly, like the good girl you are.” Edelgard moans at the praise, the noise vibrating around her, and Byleth gives a subtle shudder as it rattles her bones.

She notices Edelgard’s struggling now; heavily breathing, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, slight gagging noises coming from her throat. Byleth’s eyes widen when Edelgard tries to fit half of her length, and it’s then she realizes that Edelgard’s done enough.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Byleth gently pushes her off her cock, resisting the urge to let go of her head when Edelgard strains to go back. “Your jaw must be _aching_ , isn’t that right?”

Edelgard bows her head in shame.

Byleth chuckles, fondly cupping her small face with large hands. She wipes away a tear that managed to stain her cheek, kissing her little button nose. “It’s okay, El. You did so well, so, so well. That’s the farthest you’ve ever taken me. You’re such a good girl for me.” Despite their reddish appearance, Edelgard’s eyes lit up, and Byleth couldn’t keep herself from kissing her swollen lips. “Such good work shall be rewarded, no? How would you like me to reward you?”

Edelgard scrambles to change positions, getting on her hands and knees, presenting herself under Byleth’s gaze. She watches as the wetness of her folds—which looked to be wetter than she ever seen before—slowly drip onto the sheets; watches as her entrance reflects her uneven breath, expanding and contracting sporadically, seeking to be filled.

“Are you ready, El?” Byleth asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Edelgard dreamily responds, pushing her rear toward her. “Please, I need you _inside_.”

Byleth hunches over her, wrapping her arms around Edelgard’s middle, nuzzling her face where her neck meets her shoulder before lunging forward, her cock filling her. She’s given a broken cry from the woman beneath her, and while it urges her to make more of those cries, she knows well to stay still, to wait for her to adjust.

She moves to press her lips against her shoulder, waiting patiently for permission to move her hips against hers. The room is silent, save for the sound of Byleth’s assuring kisses and Edelgard's soft sighs.

It’s when Edelgard breathed out, “ _Move,_ ” that Byleth began to rock her hips, surely and gently, wanting to savor the moment for as long as possible. She curses under her breath, strained, and holds a small breast within her grasp in favor of touching Edelgard anywhere, everywhere. She presses her mouth to her neck once more, biting at the thin skin, getting a sense of satisfaction at the gasp Edelgard lets out. It drives her, dragging her teeth across the supple flesh before pulling back and diving back in.

“You feel so good, El. You’re so good, you’re my good girl,” she murmurs against her ear, the tempo of her thrusts increasing.

Edelgard lets out a hybrid of a giggle and cry, her next words stammering, “I’m your good g-girl.”

Byleth momentarily pauses, flabbergasted, then slams back inside her, pounding faster and harder than before. Edelgard’s a mess beneath her, back arching as she attempts to take in more, her voice suddenly becoming muffled as her head meets a pillow. 

Byleth wants to hear her.

And so strands of silver hair get caught within the grip of Byleth’s calloused fingers. She pulls forward, and Edelgard’s head detaches from the pillow she favored. Her voice sounded _better_ now, screaming and mewling, and it made Byleth gnaw at her lower lip, nearly drawing blood.

“Yes, yes… _yes_ ,” Edelgard repeats like a mantra, stuttering and hiccuping. Her breath hitches as Byleth’s cock fills her to the brim, throwing back a hand to tug harshly at her hair, an indication to give her more. And Byleth grants her wish, angling her hips _up_ and _up_ as she fucks her. The bed creaks loudly, threatening to break beneath them.

Edelgard’s close, Byleth can tell. She can tell that her walls are clenching tightly around her, causing Byleth to staggeringly thrust, Edelgard refusing to let her go. Her legs buckle and shake against her, resembling a wild animal in a desperate attempt to get off, and her nonsensical phrases flowing from the mouth are like that of a waterfall, noisy and unending.

“ _Byleth_ , I’m gonna c-come…” she squeals.

“I’m right here, El. You can come for me, I’ve got you,” Byleth whispers as Edelgard does just that, her voice breaking into a crescendo as she comes around her, body taut with ecstasy. Byleth is right there through every second of it, watching as Edelgard experiences the aftershocks of her orgasm, hearing her groan at her prolonged presence inside her. Byleth pats her ass playfully, snickering, “Heh, you don’t tend to last long in this position, do you?”

Edelgard whimpers.

Byleth draws out, and Edelgard whines, her body falling limp as she basks in the afterglow. The older woman rolls to the vacant side of the bed, her head spinning, and eventually remembers the phone she had set up a while ago. She retrieves it, throwing the toy she wore off to the side as she runs back to bed.

“Think that’ll suffice for you, El?” Byleth said, giving the phone to its owner before wrapping her sweaty arms around an equally sweaty Edelgard.

Edelgard giggles, putting the phone away and burying herself against her neck. “Yes, I imagine that this video will keep me very happy for the next few weeks.”

Byleth hums, kissing the crown of Edelgard’s head. “I wish you didn't have to leave.”

“I wish what you wish as well,” Edelgard replies, “but you and I both know that as a daughter of a CEO whose company is practically the most influential in the world, I’ll have to go.”

“I know, I know.” Byleth holds her tighter, unbothered by their sticky skin.

“I will only be gone for a maximum of two weeks. So until then…” Byleth feels a familiar hand trace her entrance, a reminder that her pleasure had been left untreated. She looks at Edelgard, who just innocently smiles in return. “Why don’t we make the most fun out of the time we do have?”

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon is that edelgard is a champ at eating pussy but absolutely sucks at giving blowjobs. byleth knows this and still loves her


End file.
